


the gift that keeps on giving

by kakashisninken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Friends plotting and scheming, Gift Giving, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, Secret Santa, is there even Christmas in the naruto verse idk and tbh it doesn’t matter, jonin christmas party, jonin reader, kissing under the mistletoe, mutual crush, soft fic, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: It’s Christmas time in Konoha and it’s time for the annual Jonin Christmas Party. Are you going to be able to actually talk to your crush like you said you would?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	the gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

> Is there Christmas in the naruto universe? I don’t have a single clue but that will not stop me from writing mistletoe fluff. Anyways enjoy x

It was the second annual Jonin Christmas Party. A little pick me up after a year filled with tough back to back missions. Shizune had started it as a way to boost morale among the ranks and Tsunade embraced any event where she could wrap her lips around a bottle instead of doing paperwork.

One of the conference rooms in the Hokage Office was decorated with minimum effort. You imagined the Hokage laying back as her guards asked her where to put the decorations, telling them to ‘ _ put it anywhere’ _ as she nursed a glass of something amber. There was a little Christmas tree in the corner, some fairy lights hung on the wall as well as little paper snowflakes. The Secret Santa table had a red tablecloth laying on top of it and there were green and red paper cups just for Lady Tsunade to say she did put  _ some _ effort into it. You didn’t mind though. Christmas was about spending time with those you loved after all.

This year your Secret Santa gift was for Kurenai. You had been so preoccupied with missions that you had completely forgotten all about it until the last second and made Ino Yamanka help you put together poinsettia flowers in a pot for her. Unable to wrap it, you lazily put a silver bow on the red plant pot with a little tag wrapped around it with her name on it. Low effort but at least you actually bought her a gift. 

You had gotten yourself a glass of sake to warm up for tonight’s festivities when Asuma approached you, a lit cigarette hanging in between his lips. Giving you a little nudge with his elbow as he pointed towards the gift table.

“I’m guessing that plant is for Kurenai,” he chuckled, “come on, (Y/N), you could have at least wrapped it”

“Because wrapping a plant always goes well,” you rolled your eyes, “who did you get?”

“Izumo. Got him two tickets to the movies. Any guess on who he will take?” 

“Well it’s certainly not a girlfriend” 

“Hey now. Don’t say that too loudly, Kotesu might get upset” Asuma joked, causing you both to laugh hard from the belly. 

All this talk about presents, you wondered who was giving you your gift. Maybe it was already on that table waiting to be opened. It was funny how this Secret Santa business worked anyway, the idea that someone who didn’t know you too well would get you a gift based on their impression of you. It would be interesting to see what someone thinks you like.

You made your way around the room, chatting to your fellow comrades. Some you had seen not too long ago, others you hadn’t seen in awhile. This party was quite a good excuse to catch up with others. Your eyes wandered to the door of the conference room more than you’d like to admit, waiting for a certain shinobi with white hair, a lazy stare, and a tendency for being late to walk through them.

“So who did you get?” You asked Gai while you were standing with Anko by the drinks table.

“I’ll let you take a guess” he wiggled his eyebrows

“I’m going to say, Kakashi” Anko said, “and that’s not because I saw you take every name out of the hat until you got his”

“You are correct! My gift this year for my one and only rival will out do any other gift I have given him so far in the years we have known each other”

“So what did you get him?” You asked curiously.

“Well, (Y/N). Though he is my rival, he is going to need to do a lot of work to keep up with yours truly. So this year I got him the heaviest dumbbells in the Land of Fire and this 24 hour workout guide written by his most esteemed rival” Gai said, his signature thumbs up directed at you both.

Your gaze wandered over to the gifts table, noticing Gai’s gift lay under it. Too heavy to be placed up on the table. Two dumbells wrapped neatly and obviously, a small silver ribbon on each one. You were quite impressed he had the time in between training his team and going on missions to make a workout guide and still have the energy to present the gifts beautifully. Shame crept up on you at the state of your present and it’s little bow for Kurenai.

“Speak of the devil!” Gai said in excitement. Your head snapped towards the double doors to see the man in question walk through them. 

He was finally here. Kakashi walked into the conference room, looking around to see who was already present with his one uncovered eye. In one hand his usual Make-Out Paradise novel, in the other was a flat, medium sized gift wrapped in red paper and decorated nicely with a gold ribbon around it. Gai had left you and Anko’s side quickly, rushing to greet Kakashi. 

“I swear we had a gift spending limit…” Anko had said but you weren’t really listening to her. 

Your eyes were stuck on Kakashi as if you were stuck in a trance until you noticed he was looking your way, giving you one of his little eye smiles. Heat rose to your cheeks, awkwardly giving him a smile and wave, fleeing from Anko’s side before she could nudge you and make fun of you for your crush.

The feelings that yearned for the infamous copy ninja had lived inside of you for a couple of years now. Starting when you were assisting with a mission, Kakashi was your mission leader at the time. He was just so cool, calm and collected. Pressure was nothing to him, he performed his duties excellently. You could barely even make eye contact with him let alone speak to him unless it was you assuring you knew your orders clearly. It was only when you were at Asuma's card game with the other jonin a year later that you managed to have a proper conversation with him. 

_ Leaning up against the wall, watching the others drink and laugh as they lost their hard earned wages on bad calls, you didn’t even notice him slide next to you.  _

_ “I’m guessing this isn’t your kind of thing” he said to you. Your eyes widened as you sipped your wine, trying to not lose your composure. _

_ “No, it really isn’t” you smiled, “still fun to watch though” _

_ “I don’t care for it either,” Kakashi said to you, trying to make you feel slightly better about it. _

From that moment your crush on him intensified but you weren’t an  _ entire _ mess. You were able to keep your composure in a professional setting but when you were out on the streets and he’d pass you by with a wave and a smile, you did become a mess. Blushing intensely as you made your way behind a wall or a corner just to calm down. It had gotten to the point where everyone had noticed your crush on the former Anbu Captain and they never neglected to tease you about it. Not only embarrassing but frustrating. Tonight was meant to be the start of a new you. A new you that would start a conversation with him without getting internally flustered, a new you who would make new ground on a friendship with him.

If you could only find the courage.

* * *

You were standing with Genma and Iruka when you saw Asuma take Kurenai playfully by the wrist and drag her under the mistletoe. Asuma and Kurenai usually kept a low profile yet everyone still knew about their relationship, it wasn’t as if it was some close guarded secret. Kurenai would normally tell Asuma to settle down on the public affection but tonight Asuma was six glasses deep in liquor and feeling a little risky. Still Kurenai smiled as she playfully swatted Asuma’s chest as he stole a quick kiss from her. 

“Thinking about Hatake, huh (Y/N)?” Genma teased you, earning him a swift elbow to the arm. 

“Hatake?” Iruka questioned, laughing slightly, “like Kakashi Hata-“

Iruka could gather that Genma truly meant  _ the _ Kakashi Hatake by the blush on your cheeks and your averted gaze. He slung his arm around you, trying to be supportive and comforting. Your eyes kept to the cup of sake you were pouring down your throat.

“Why don’t you make… I don’t know, a move or something” Iruka chuckled. This truly was the worst. 

“I’m not brave enough and besides,” you sighed, “I don’t think he’s interested in me like that anyway”

“Never say never, (Y/N)” Iruka smiled at you. At least someone was being encouraging.

“Looks like they’re opening presents, it’s about damn time” Genma said as he left you both, heading to the gifts table to eagerly receive his gift. 

You stood patiently as the gifts were being handed out by Shizune. Watching Kurenai receive the plant you got for her and the slightest frown on her face. You had approached her, apologising for the awful gift and telling her you’d make it up to her. Turns out the gift wasn’t so bad since it came from you and not one of the idiot guards, the red pot was a nice touch. Asuma received a packet of cigarettes and a caffeinated can thanks to Genma who lazily defended his terrible gift. Gai received an orange headband with an anonymous note saying it would match his signature orange leg warmers. Kakashi knew who his gift was from instantly, sighing as he gave Gai a polite smile and expressed his thanks.

“Hey (Y/N), this one's yours” Shizune smiled as she passed you your gift, you quickly took it in your hands to get away from the crowded table.

Inspecting it further, your heart stopped. This looked like the same gift Kakashi had in his hand when he came in. Same red wrapping paper with gold ribbon tied neatly around it. Flipping it from front to back, you found your name written neatly in a corner. You had to be sure it really was for you. Taking a deep breath, you started unravelling the ribbon and ripping into the paper. Inside the wrapped gift lay a single book. Something you hadn’t seen before. Upon closer inspection you realised that it was the latest issue to your favourite mystery novel. You were aware the latest issue had come out last week but hadn’t had the time to go out and get it. How could he have known this was your favourite? Had he noticed you with the first issue before? And if he did then that only could mean that he actually took proper notice of you. You weren’t just an occasional team member and a friendly face to pass by on the street. 

Your head shot up, searching out Kakashi until you found him in a corner. He was already watching you, his hand covering his mouth (which you found a little silly seeing as his mask already did that for him). As you made contact, you noticed a blush forming on his cheeks and his one eye widened. You felt the same heat rise to your own yet you offered him a friendly smile before you looked away.

Across the room, unbeknownst to you or Kakashi, your mutual friends were up to no good. Staring at the both of you blushing at each other.

“This is just pathetic. I can’t watch any longer” Anko sipped her drink, “can’t they just get together already!”

“You’re not wrong. First it was kind of cute but now someone’s going to have to force these two to at least speak to each other” Kurenai agreed, shaking her head at her two friends avoiding each other’s glances.

“Come on, guys. We should just let them do it naturally, you know” Iruka said, not wanting to pry into either of yours or Kakashi’s private affairs.

“If we do that, they’ll die from old age before they do” Asuma laughed, puffing on his cigarette.

“It is high time Kakashi accepts love into his heart” Gai agreed with the group, only wanting to see his rival happy after living through such a dark life.

The group stood silent for a moment, trying to brainstorm some good ideas to get the ball rolling. Coming up short until Kurenai spoke up. “I have an idea but I’ll need your help, Iruka”

“Mine?” Iruka moaned, he really wanted no part in this.

* * *

You and Kurenai were chatting when she began to gently drag you by your arm in order to walk and talk, eventually leading you to a wall. She was speaking to you about one of your friends and old teammates who specialized in sensory jutsu, wanting him to speak with her team sometime. You were more than happy to help her out and arrange something with him. Surely he would be able to make room in his schedule for an old teammate. 

“Hey, do you mind staying here for a second and holding this for me. I need to talk to Asuma about something” Kurenai suddenly held out her cup towards you and you took it without question.

“Sure thing” you smiled as she gave you a wave and stormed across the room. 

Watching on as Kurenai found Asuma who stood with Genma and Ebisu. Noticing how she frowned slightly as she whispered in his ear. Whatever was happening in that conversation, it was gladly none of your business. 

Across the room Iruka stood with Kakashi. Sipping his drink nervously, hoping he didn’t screw up his side of the plan.

“Hey, Kakashi. I think I heard (Y/N) needed to talk to you about something...” Iruka said into his cup, avoiding Kakashi’s gaze.

Kakashi stiffened up, looking across the room to see you standing alone. Looking around as if you were waiting for someone. “(Y/N)?”

“Yeah, I think that’s what Genma said anyway” Iruka lied. Kakashi didn’t think anything of it, instead he nodded before leaving Iruka’s side.

When you looked for Kurenai you couldn’t find her but you decided to wait around for her anyway. With the way she was looking at Asuma, you assumed they were having a tiny lovers quarrel outside of the conference room. Looking straight ahead you spotted Kakashi, feeling your palms begin to sweat at the sight of him alone. He was moving closer in your direction and you were beginning to look like a scared possum. It was only then that you realised he was headed straight for you.

“Hey, (Y/N)” Kakashi greeted you with a small smile. 

“Oh, hey Kakashi” you greeted him awkwardly, already cursing yourself for being so awkward in the first place. Why couldn’t you be like Anko? She didn’t have a care in the world.

Kakashi’s eyebrow rose slightly when you didn’t say anything else, as if he was expecting you to say something. Quickly you tried to think of something to say to him.

“So...did you like your gift?” You asked him. Not the greatest conversation starter but at least it was on topic seeing as you were at Christmas party and all. Hopefully he’d be able to carry the conversation for you. Sure you were feeling slightly confident but you never knew when you were going to choke up. 

“Yeah. Gai always seems to know what I want” Kakashi lightly chuckled. You could tell he was speaking sarcastically, a smile spread across your cheeks.

“Do you like yours?” He asked you, pointing to the book you carried in your hand. The gift he got for you.

“I do! I’ve been meaning to go out and pick up the latest one but I’ve been so busy with missions recently so it’s nice for someone to get it for me” You smiled.

“Who do you think gave it to you?”

It was hard to tell if he was trying to figure out if you knew it was him that gave you the gift or if he was genuinely curious about who you thought gave it to you. Either way you couldn’t let him figure out you knew, it would take all the fun out of the whole ‘Secret Santa’ thing.

“I have no idea, must be someone who knows I like these books though”

As you spoke to Kakashi you noticed Kurenai was now in a group of your friends across the room with Asuma by her side, their eyes on you. You wondered why they were glued on you and Kakashi.

“I-“ you tried to say something but your mouth closed as you took in the awkward atmosphere of the room, “I wonder why they’re all looking”

“I don’t have a single idea either” Kakashi said as he looked at your group of friends, just as confused as you were. 

Initially you had looked to your side and to the wall to see what they could be staring at but when you looked to the ceiling everything became crystal clear. There it was. A mistletoe dangling right in the middle of you both above your heads. 

“Oh!” You said in surprise. Kakashi’s eyes followed yours to see the same sight. His cheeks were as red as yours.

“I- I didn’t even realise-“ your words stumbled out of your mouth as a yell came across the room.

“Hey! You gotta do it! It’s tradition!” Asuma jested, the rest of your friends smiling and laughing alongside him as they waited for one of you to make a move. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything-“ You tried to say before you were cut off.

All you had wanted to do was finally have a decent conversation with the man you had been crushing on for two and a half years now. You had decided this morning that you would take little leaps, not colossal leaps. If it wasn’t bad enough you already felt awkward talking to him, now you had a bunch of drunk jonin peer-pressuring you into kissing him.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Kakashi assured you, “after all it  _ is _ tradition right?”

“Oh, okay...” you said so quietly it sounded like a whisper.

You felt yourself tremble slightly as he approached you slowly, trying desperately to ignore the eyes on you from around the room. Strangely enough you felt as if he was just as nervous as you were. You weren’t expecting much. A kiss on the cheek or small peck with his mask up. You weren’t going to complain about it because it was certainly something. What you weren’t expecting after you had closed your eyes were soft lips crashing onto yours. Perhaps the feeling of soft fabric grazing your lips or skin, sure, but not his own actual lips. Your eyes widened in panic at the sensation yet his eyes were still shut, his lips still on yours. This kiss itself wasn’t exactly short enough to be a quick peck on the lips, something you would give someone when you just wanted to get it over and done with. 

No, it felt much more than that. Kakashi had his mask back on his face quicker than you could blink, slowly his head moved away from yours yet he looked at you like he expected you to say something. He noticed how your eyes were still wide as you were in disbelief that had even happened, mouth parted but unable to find any words. Instead he found some for you. 

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N)” Kakashi said, smiling at you. 


End file.
